It is known to treat textile fabrics such as wovens, knits or nonwovens with appropriate aqueous dispersions in order to provide them with desirable properties. Such a desired property is, for example, a water-repellent effect, i.e. a hydrophobic effect. In order to obtain water-repellent properties for textiles, it is known to use aqueous dispersions of fluorine-containing products.
EP 1 899 391 relates to aqueous dispersions produced by mixing an extender composition with a fluorinated dispersion to impart oil-, soil- and water-repellency and further surface effects.
EP 1 485 533 B1 relates to preparations based on water and/or organic solvents and use thereof as coating on textile fabrics. The preparations may contain reaction products containing trifluoromethyl groups.
EP 1 424 433 relates to waterborne hydrophobic barrier coatings derived from copolymers of higher vinyl esters. The coatings may contain a fluorine-containing surfactant.
US 2007/0009663 relates to a polymer extender composition which may be blended with fluoropolymers in order to provide surface effects to treated substrates.